1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an apparatus and method for closing incisions in blood vessels, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for percutaneously applying a suture to the wall of a blood vessel to close a surgical incision formed therein.
2. Background of the Related Art
Surgical procedures requiring the introduction of a catheter into a blood vessel, such as the femoral or iliac artery, are well known in the art. Such procedures involve piercing the wall of the blood vessel, inserting an introducer sheath into the opening in the blood vessel, and maneuvering the catheter through the sheath to a target site within the blood vessel. At the conclusion of the procedure, it is necessary to seal the puncture wound in the wall of the blood vessel. It is common to accomplish this by applying direct pressure to the puncture site until homeostasis is achieved. This technique is time consuming, uncomfortable and can cause thrombosis, thereby presenting a danger to the patient.
Consequently, surgical instruments have been developed for suturing a puncture wound in a blood vessel, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,755 to Wood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,955 to Beulna et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,994 to Andreas et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,539 to Kontos. While these instruments provide improvements over common compression techniques, they remain difficult to use and unable to accomplish the desired task within a relatively short amount of time.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a percutaneously apparatus and method for suturing a puncture wound in the wall of a blood vessel in a relatively short amount of time and with relative ease.